The present disclosure generally relates to content delivery to network accessible devices such as the delivery of advertisements and alerts. As microprocessors have become more efficient, and network connectivity more prevalent, an ever increasing amount of devices now have internet or intranet enabled capabilities and features. With the network capabilities of network accessible devices, come opportunities for users to consume content, and therefore demand for publishers of content to provide content to these users. Content providers, including advertisers are presented with ever increasing opportunities to reach their increasingly accessible consumers through a myriad of network accessible devices used by these consumers on a daily basis. Consumers typically favor content providers with optimized user experiences, including low-latency delivery of content. Improving the speed and reliability of content delivery across a network is important for providing consumers using network accessible devices with a satisfactory user experience.